Look My Way
by LaLaChihuahua
Summary: Sakura has been trying to get her childhood best friend/crush, Sasuke, to see her in a different light. Now that she and her friends are going on tour, they've devised a plot to finally get him to notice her. Set in NYC, oneshot. Read and REVIEW! Rated T for very few amounts of profanity.


**I suddenly had a mass amount of inspiration! I found my old iPod (when I say old, I mean 2****nd**** generation old. Black and white, pixilated, fat pink iPod old). And I just so happened to come across a song called 4ever by The Veronicas, which was one of my favorites years ago. I happened to get an idea while dancing around my room, my hairbrush microphone in hand. Enjoy my oneshot, Sas/Sak of course. **

**I kinda have this set in the US, I figured it would be easier for me to write personally. You know, instead of trying to think of places in the Leaf Village I could put this.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but nonetheless, I do not. I don't own Naruto, Netflix, The Veronicas, or anything else other than my story.**

.xx.

"Ino, I've done everything. I can't get him to notice me. We're freaking adults now, no longer kids, and I can't get more than a 'hn' out of him when we talk," Sakura complained.

"Forehead, we're 18, not in our mid-twenties. We're barely adults," Ino replied. The girls were sitting in a small café located in the middle of New York City. They were waiting to meet with their agent, Tsunade, or Sunny, as the girls called her. Sakura and Ino we're making their way into the music industry, and were known as The Blossoms. Their music was a mix of pop and punk with a bit of an edge. After playing small gigs for a couple years and getting their names out there, Sunny called demanding the ladies meet her that day for "big news".

Sakura was once again complaining about Sasuke Uchiha, her childhood crush that had been by her side through everything. Every gig, every record company that denied her and Ino, everything. The only problem now was taking the next step. Sakura was ready to take Sasuke officially off the market, but he showed no emotion whatsoever. Every time she dropped little hints, she got nothing in return. Hell, if she showed up at his house naked he wouldn't get it.

"Ino, I'm desperate. I need to get him to see me as more than his pink-haired female friend."

"Well let's brainstorm ideas until Sunny gets here!" Not even five seconds later…

"Sorry I'm late, you know New York traffic," Sunny came bustling in, laptop on one arm and a stack of paperwork in the other. Throwing her stuff on the table, Sunny sat down with a huff. Sakura looked at Ino. "Good brainstorming, we got some great ideas!" Ino snickered at the sarcasm.

"So girls, thanks for coming on such short notice," Tsunade started.

"We've been here for almost two hours, Sun," Ino said.

"ANYWAY. I have really, really big news for you. You know my friend Kakashi right? He's an agent for bigger bands that play all over the world. He has a band, you might've heard of them. They're called Nine-Tailed Fox?" **(See what I did there? Ahahaha. Okay moment of clever is over.)**

Sakura and Ino automatically dropped their jaws. "THEY'RE ONLY THE GREATEST BAND ALIVE!" Sakura shouted, drawing attention from other people in the café. Sunny cleared her throat. "Yes, well. They're starting their first major country tour next month. They still need an opening band; I might've given Kakashi your EP."

"SUNNY! No way, when do you find out what he thinks?!" Ino asked impatiently.

"He might've already told me that he and the band love how you sound, you're in."

At that moment, birds scattered from the city at the sounds of girls' screams filled the air.

.xx.

**Ino's House**

"How do we tell everyone?!" Ino practically screamed, her excitement getting the best of her. She and Sakura were sitting in Ino's living room, watching cheesy Netflix movies.

"I don't know, this is the biggest thing that's ever happened to us. This is our big break! Do we take them out to dinner? A movie?" Sakura replied energetically.

"I think we should just have everyone over here for a hangout session and just tell them calmly." The girls looked at each other and laughed. "Calmly my ass, Ino!" Sakura giggled and threw a couch pillow at Ino. Ino caught it and threw it back, laughing. After a couple minutes of watching the bad film on TV, Sakura spoke.

"Did you ever look at those lyrics I gave you the other day?"

"Oh, yeah, they're upstairs. I really like them, actually. Wanna get some music written tonight and record at some point? We can perform it on tour." Sakura smiled. "Good idea! It's funny, I was actually writing that and thinking about Sasuke. Maybe if he heard that song, it'd click in his head that I want to be with him…" Ino and Sakura stared wide-eyed at each other.

"You don't think…" Ino whispered.

Sakura smiled devilishly. "Ino, I have a plan."

.xx.

**Naruto's House**

Sakura was patiently waiting outside Naruto's house, leaned up against the wall. Naruto was another childhood friend, who usually played the guitar when she and Ino played gigs. His friends had their own little garage band and liked helping the girls out. It consisted of Neji, the bass player, Kiba, the drummer, and Shikamaru, who did the lighting and effects for the show. Naruto was also lead vocalist for the band. The guys weren't looking to hit it big, they had their own separate dreams. But getting together to play was always a good time.

Naruto finally came to the door, a bowl of ramen in his hand. "Hey Sakura, come on in!" He ushered her through the door and they sat in the living room. "So you had some big news for me?"

"Naruto, this is the biggest news ever. You may want to put your ramen down." Naruto looked at her with a strange expression, but put his bowl on the coffee table in front of him. "Okay, shoot. What's up?"

"Sunny gave Ino and I our big break. We're opening for Nine-Tailed Fox on a country wide tour starting next month."

Naruto was silent. For a long time, the boy just sat there staring at her. His mouth was open, and his eyes bigger than they already were. "You're going on a country wide tour."

"Yes."

"With Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Mhm."

"The biggest band in music right now."

"That's the one."

"HOLY SHIT SAKURA!" Naruto exploded; even Sakura was a tad surprised. "This is huge! I'm so proud of you, you're finally getting what you've deserved since your first show!" Naruto pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Sakura giggled and hugged him back.

"I came over here to ask you a huge favor, Naruto. Ino and I have a huge plan made up for Sasuke to notice me—"

Naruto burst into laughter. "Sakura, you've been barking up that tree for years!"

Sakura glared. "I KNOW. Look, I wrote this song, it's perfect for getting Sasuke's attention. Would you and the guys like to come on tour with us and be our band? We really need you guys there."

Naruto smiled. "Let's see, a country-wide tour with the best band in the world and my best girl friends? Playing music with my dudes and maybe meeting a few chicks? Hmm. I don't know, I think I can pull a few strings." He gave Sakura a playful wink, and she lightly punched his arm.

"Let me fill you in on our plan. This weekend we're going to have everyone over to announce the big news. But listen. I don't want Sasuke to know. We aren't inviting him this weekend. So we'll announce the tour, and fill you in on the rest of the plan there, okay?"

"How are you going to keep Sasuke away?"

"We just all have to say we're busy, if he asks what we're up to."

"You're a devious little girl, Sakura."

"I know darling."

.xx.

**At The Park**

Sakura and Sasuke had set apart time from their schedules to get together for a stroll. Sasuke helped his dad with the family company, located here in NYC. He took care of some paperwork and even some meetings with other companies. He used to not have friends (other than Sakura) and devoted all of his time to work. She finally got him out for a day and introduced him to Naruto, Ino, and everybody else. They all started hanging out ever since.

He knew Sakura had a crush on him, but he wasn't ready to admit that he felt the same way. There was too much going on with the company and she seemed busy with her music anyway. It just wasn't good timing. If she knew he liked her too, things would just get way too complicated.

"So Sakura, what are your weekend plans?" Sasuke asked, turning so he could walk backwards and face her. Sakura blushed. "Oh, umm, Ino and I are getting together to write some new material and maybe record."

"Sounds chill. Know what the guys are doing?"

"I think they're going to some gig downtown. Not sure," Sakura lied. She'll have to tell Naruto what she told Sasuke so he didn't get stories mixed up. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're all busy this weekend? What about Hinata or Tenten?"

"I haven't really talked to them a whole lot. They're having troubles with their own band. Temari isn't the easiest to get along with, and they have a lot of musical differences." None of the group was particularly fond of Temari; she had a bad temper and was just a pain in the ass. Sakura secretly hoped that Tenten and Hinata would ditch her, just so they could be back in the group. Everyone missed them, but everywhere they went, Temari followed.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes at the infamous 'hn'. Sasuke just couldn't find out their plan. It would ruin everything.

"So Sasuke, any new love interests in your life?" Sakura smiled. Time to be nosy.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush. He couldn't tell her how he felt. "Uhh, not really." Sakura inwardly groaned. There never was any hint of a potential relationship from him.

"Ahh, well maybe someone has their eyes set on your, and you're just not looking hard enough!"

"Hn. Maybe." Sakura sighed. She decided to give up for the day. After strolling through the park for the next couple hours, talking about random things and how life was, the two friends hugged and went their separate ways.

.xx.

**Weekend: Ino's House**

Everyone was seated either in the living room or the kitchen island. All of the guys (minus Sasuke, obviously) made it. Naruto had kept his mouth shut for the week and didn't tell the guys about joining the girls on tour.

Hinata and Tenten showed up as well, without Temari. Which was a relief to everyone.

Ino cleared her throat loudly so everyone would put their attention on her. "So you all know that we called you here for really big news. And I don't know about Sakura, but I can't contain my excitement anymore. Sakura, would you like to do the honors?" Sakura smiled. "I'd love to! Alright everyone. Ino and I have been playing shows at small venues for the past couple years, and all of you have been there for every show. We finally got our big break. We're going on a country-wide tour next month, opening up for Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Everyone gasped and broke into mass chattering. Tenten and Hinata squealed and hugged Ino and Sakura. The guys all high-fived and started talking about how they were going to maybe meet the band. Sakura stopped the talking a couple minutes later. "Naruto, don't you have some big news as well?"

"Guys, I'm just going to come out and say it. The girls asked up to be their band when they open up for Nine-Tailed Fox. We're all going on tour with them!" This time, the guys were the ones squealing and jumping up and down, giving each other bro-hugs and fist pumping. Typical guy reaction.

"But wait." Neji spoke. Everyone went back to being silent. "Where's Sasuke? Isn't he like, your best friend, Sakura?" Sakura and Ino looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, that's another reason why we're all here," Ino started. "Sakura has been trying to get Sasuke to date her for years now. We all know that. Sakura has a fantastic song written, and it's going to get Sasuke's attention. If he knows about the tour, he'll obviously go along and think that this song was just a new one for the tour. But it's directed towards him.

"If we can get him to the concert here located in New York City, totally by surprise, the song might make him realize that Sakura is in fucking love with him. It's not like it's been a surprise." Nobody spoke when Ino finished. They all looked around at each other with short glances of confusion.

"So," Shikamaru said slowly. "You want us to keep the tour a secret, hence why he's not here. And then on the day of the NYC show, we get him there by surprise? Like, he's going to expect us to be taking him to dinner or something but we show up at the concert right before he hears the song?"

"Look guys! Shika just completed our plan! No wonder you have the brains of the group," Ino said happily, running over and hugging him. Shikamaru turned a deep shade of red.

"I think that we can pull it off," Hinata said quietly. The group smiled. Everything was going to work out.

"Oh, guys, Hinata and I also have some news," Tenten said. She and Hinata looked at each other. "Hinata and I are done with the band. We broke it off with Temari, and we're going to go our separate ways. No more music, no more gigs. Just back to chilling and getting on with life." Everyone gaped at them.

"Aren't you going to miss playing shows?" Kiba asked.

"Well it's not going to be easy. But we aren't as good as The Blossoms are. We both realized that we aren't going to get our big break. It's time to move on," Hinata answered. She and Tenten were both smiling., showing that they were going to be okay. Everyone went over and hugged them approvingly.

"THIS MEANS NO MORE TEMARI! PARTY TIME!" Naruto shouted. The laughter continued, and everyone finished off the night with a bang.

.xx.

**One Month Later…**

**The Tour Kicks Off…**

**NYC Show: TONIGHT**

Sasuke yawned. It was a bright and early Saturday morning, and he was just waking up. Slowly getting out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower to start his day. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on around his waist, and picked out a fancy suit to wear to his business meeting with his father. It was going to be a long day, and it had barely started.

Around 9 AM, Sasuke grabbed his bag, suitcase, and car keys and walked out the front door. But something caught his eye. Taped to his mailbox at the front of the yard, was a balloon in the shape of a music note and a red envelope. Walking up to it, he pulled the letter off and opened it.

_Sasuke—Meet us at the Talwalki Bistro at 6 PM. It's about time we got the guys together! Sincerely, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji_

Sasuke smiled. Dinner sounded perfect. He folded the letter back up and stuck it in his pocket. Time to get this show on the road.

.xx.

**Sakura's House**

"Do you think this is going to work?" Sakura asked timidly. Sakura was sitting on her bed as Ino brushed her hair in a mirror. "Sakura, the plan is perfect. The guys are meeting Sasuke for dinner at 6. They'll eat for an hour and get to the show by 7:15. The guys will excuse themselves for some reason to get on stage, and Hinata and Tenten will come up to Sasuke saying they have awesome spots up front. At 7:30, BOOM! There we are on stage, the guys behind us, and Sasuke in the front row! We open with your song, and that's all she wrote!" Ino reassured. Sakura nodded. The plan was perfect, and had been planned for the past month. Her nerves must've been getting the best of her.

Tonight was the night, no going back.

.xx.

**5:30 PM**

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. The day was over, and it was time to meet the guys for dinner. He was rather excited; it had been a long day and he was ready for some downtime. Closing his briefcase, he left his office and set off for the Talwalki Bistro.

As he pulled up to the restaurant, he saw only Kiba's truck parked up front by the doors. "That's odd, they didn't all meet here in their own cars?" Sasuke said to himself. He shrugged, however, and walked through the doors and up to the host.

"Hi, my name's Sasuke, I'm meeting four other guys here?" he asked.

"Oh yes, they're right this way." The host led Sasuke around tables until they reached the group in the corner of the building. "Thanks a lot," Sasuke said, departing from the host. He sat down with everyone else.

"How was work today, dude?" Neji asked, sipping on a water.

"Long. Feels good to be sitting and relaxing."

"Well let's make tonight one you won't forget, okay?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Everyone else smirked.

.xx.

**7 PM**

"Oh my God, I don't think I can move," Naruto said, patting his stomach. The meal was delicious, and Kiba had taken the bill from everyone and paid it completely, much to Sasuke's disapproval. Nonetheless, Naruto checked the time on his phone, and looked to the guys. It was time to leave.

"Oh, Sasuke, we're going to a gig a few minutes away. Nothing huge, we were given good word about this band that's playing. Free show, wanna join?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Alright, well let's get going! I'll drive!" Kiba said. Everyone stood up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask, why didn't you all just meet here in your own cars?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, uhh, well we just decided to carpool. We were all close by each other," Neji answered quickly. Sasuke didn't question. Everyone carpooled in New York.

.xx.

**7:15 PM**

The guys walked inside the venue. "For a small show, this is a huge place to have it," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess they just need a filler show every now and then!" Naruto laughed, unsure of what else to say.

"But there's like 3,000 people here. Are you sure this is a small band?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

Sasuke's suspicions were rising slightly. Why would a small band be playing at a place like this? With this many people coming to see them?

"Hey guys!" Sasuke and the boys turned to see Hinata and Tenten pushing through people to them. "We got awesome standing spots right up front, we have friends holding our places. Come with us!" Hinata and Tenten pulled on Sasuke's hands.

"We'll find you guys, we need drinks!" Kiba shouted to them. They quickly dipped off to the side and ran backstage before Sasuke could see. Sasuke followed the girls to the front. They were right in front of the stage, in front of the microphone. Perfect positioning (although Sasuke didn't know it yet).

.xx.

**7:25**

**Backstage**

"Ino I'm going to puke."

"Sakura get a grip! There's no running now, we're about to go on!" Ino shook her friend violently. Sakura gulped. She could do this, she could do this…

"Girls! We got Sasuke right up front. You ready for this?!" Naruto shouted, picking up his guitar. Shikamaru was off to the side of the stage, where no one could see him, messing around with some lights and various machines to give the show full effects. Kiba was waiting to go out and test the sound on his drums, and Neji was tuning his bass.

"We're ready!" Ino said. Sakura nodded. "Alright, let's do this!"

.xx.

**Front Of Stage**

**7:29**

"Do you know who's playing?" Sasuke shouted to Tenten. Everyone around them was talking so loudly, it was hard to hear yourself think. "Not sure!" Tenten shouted back. "But the guys said they were awesome!"

"You ready for the night of your life, Sasuke?!" Hinata shouted.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke shouted back. But then, the lights went dark. Everyone, including the girls, started screaming and cheering.

.xx.

**7:30**

**SHOW TIME**

Sakura and Ino made their way to the middle of the stage in the pitch black. Their headset microphones were perfectly in place, and tightly secured to their heads. The boys were on stage too, ready to go and in place. Sakura took a deep breath.

"HELLOOO, NYC! ARE YOU READY FOR THE GREATEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIVES?!" Sakura screamed to the crowd, the lights still black. The response was a mass amount of cheers and applause.

"SAKURA?!" Sasuke shouted with the crowd, in complete shock. What was going on?! Why didn't anyone tell him about this show?

"WE ARE THE BLOSSOMS, AND WE'RE ABOUT TO GIVE YOU A BRAND NEW SONG TO KICK OFF THE NIGHT!" Ino screamed. In return, more screams and the sound of music started filling the air. The lights turned up above the girls, so they were the only ones illuminated on stage. Their backs were turned towards the crowd. Sakura turned around first, and began singing.

_Here we are so whatcha gonna do?_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you?_

_I can see that you got other plans for the night,_

_But I don't really care._

Sakura came up to the front of the stage, where everyone was dancing and moving in front of her, their hands outstretched in the hopes that she'd touch them. She was wearing a short, semi-tight dress that ended right past her butt. She wore knee-high boots that laced up the front, and her hair was down and straight. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was so beyond sexy. Why didn't he see this before in her? Ino turned around and started singing next.

_Size me up, you know I beat the best._

_Tick tock, no time to rest._

_Let them say what they're gonna say,_

_But tonight, I just don't really care._

Ino was now up with Sakura, and they were smiling at the crowd and at each other. Ino was wearing a black tank top and tight leather skinnies. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and we shoes must've been at least 4-inch red heels. Neither had taken notice to Sasuke yet, but they were giving it time. They started singing together.

_Come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever,_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do._

_You know you want to be together,_

_And I wanna spend the night with you._

_Yeah, yeah._

_With you, yeah yeah._

_Come with me tonight,_

_We can make the night last forever, uh oh._

At this point, Sasuke couldn't even focus. He was so taken back by Sakura's beauty. His entire thought process was slowed. It was only him and Sakura, no one else. She continued to sing.

_I've seen it all, I've got nothing to prove._

_Come on baby, just make your move._

_Follow me, let's leave it all behind tonight._

_Like we don't even care._

_Let me take you on the ride of your life._

_That's what I said, alright!_

_They can say what the wanna say, 'cause tonight_

_I just don't even care._

Sakura was staring at him as she and Ino sang the chorus together. And Sasuke was staring right back at her.

_Come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever,_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do._

_You know you want to be together,_

_And I wanna spend the night with you._

_Yeah, yeah._

_With you, yeah yeah._

_Come with me tonight,_

_We can make the night last forever, uh oh._

Sasuke's eyes were glassy and glazed over. He was so lost in everything that was happening. Sakura, taking notice to this, built up some more courage, and jumped off stage. Everyone cheered excitedly. She moved so she was right in Sasuke's face, just a foot away as she continued.

_Let's pretend your mine._

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah._

_You've got what I like._

_You've got what I like, I got what you like, oh come on._

Sasuke took a step towards her. He wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her. He wanted her right there in front of everyone. Sakura smirked, and moved closer so she had her hands on his chest. Sasuke's hands found their way to her hips.

_Just one taste and you'll want more._

_So tell me what you're waiting for!_

It hit him. This song, it was about him. Sakura was waiting until this very moment to tell him how she felt, and she did it with this song. It was all so clear. His job, her music, everything that was going on with their lives. It didn't even matter. They were meant to be together through everything.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss her, but she turned out of his grasp. He stared at her in shock. She gave him a wink, and held her hand up to Ino. Ino pulled her back onto the stage.

Once Sakura was back onstage, she turned her back towards the crowd and got a drink of water from her bottle in front of the drums. 'Thank God for instrumental breaks, I thought I was going to die,' Sakura thought to herself. Ino must've been thinking the same thing, because she was getting a drink from her own bottle to the side of the stage. But it was time to go out with a bang. She and Ino were ready. This was it.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever, _

_Let me show you all the things that we could do._

_You know you want to be together._

_And I wanna spend the night with you,_

_Yeah yeah,_

_With you, yeah yeah._

_Come with me tonight, we can make the night last forever._

Sakura took a huge breath of air. She felt her song and the energy from the crowd flowing through her. She poured all of her passion into the last chorus.

_Yeah, forever!_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever, _

_Let me show you all the things that we could do._

_You know you want to be together._

_And I wanna spend the night with you,_

_Yeah yeah,_

_With you, yeah yeah._

_Come with me tonight, we can make the night last forever,_

_Forever, uh oh!_

Sakura and Ino had ended up back to back by the end of the song, and when they sang the last words, the lights went out again. The crowd roared, and starting chanting for them. They craved more from The Blossoms. Sasuke was still in shock. This was their big break. They were finally getting huge attention. But that meant nothing to him, he wanted Sakura in his arms, and he wanted her now.

The lights came back on, and the girls were bowing on stage, smiling and hugging each other. Sakura looked down at Sasuke, who smiled back at her at applauded. She knew it! This was exactly what she needed to make Sasuke notice her! She laughed in relief; she couldn't believe they pulled it off.

"WHO WANTS TO HEAR MORE?!" Ino shouted to the crowd. The music continued, and the girls finished their performance. At the end of the set, Hinata and Tenten took Sasuke backstage to see everyone.

.xx.

**Backstage**

"You guys were so fucking awesome! I can't believe it!" Tenten shouted, hugging the hell out of the girls. The adrenaline was still pounding through everyone.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. Everyone turned to face him. "Come here." Sakura moved out of Tenten's grasp while everyone smiled or smirked and went back to talking about the set.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Sasuke said quietly. He didn't want anyone to follow them. He wanted him and Sakura, alone.

"Let's go outside through the back door." Sakura took his hand and led him outside.

.xx.

**Outside The Venue**

"Why didn't you tell me about this show?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed. "I've been trying for years to get you to notice me. I've wanted to be with you since we were kids in school. But you never gave me a sign that you wanted the same thing."

"Sakura, I've loved you since day one."

She gasped. What do you say when the person you've loved forever says it back?

Sasuke wasted no more time. He pulled Sakura to his chest and kissed her with all the passion he could. Sakura didn't refuse his kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"Sasuke, why didn't you say anything before? I've dropped so many hints," she gazed deep in his eyes for the answer.

"I didn't think the timing was right. You've been so into your music, and then you started playing shows all the time. And I was wrapped up in the company and working with my dad 24/7. I felt like if we had started a relationship then, it never would've worked." Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke cut her off.

"I've realized now that even though we have our own separate, crazy lives, it doesn't matter. All I want is you. I don't care where we might be, you could be across the world and I'd be here. I just want to call you mine, forever."

Sakura smiled. Those were the words she's waited for for years. "Sasuke no matter what, I'll always be yours. But now I have a very important question for you." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "This was only stop one of the tour. We're going across the country for a couple months. I want you to come with me."

Sasuke thought. His dad would be furious. But he didn't want to leave her by herself across the country. And if the guys were going to play for the tour as well, he'd be alone in NYC for God knows how long. There were always video conferences for business meetings, and he could take his work with him and do it on the computer.

"I think going on tour with you would be perfect."

Sakura squealed and pulled him in for another kiss. No matter where life took them, they would always be together.

.xx.

**This took me forever! Over 5,000 words! Probably my longest oneshot ever. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! xx**


End file.
